ultimateghostwhispererfandomcom-20200215-history
Fury
Fury is the ninteenth episode of the first season of the CBS series, Ghost Whisperer, originally premiering on March 31, 2006. The episode was written by Rama Laurie Stagner and directed by Peter Werner, and recieved a total of 10.22 million viewers. Melinda must help the ghost of an African-American man who had been attacked and killed by a white co-worker in the 1970's. The ghost is haunting the prosecutor who had enough evidence but still failed to file charges against the white co-worker. Melinda tries to help the ghost find justice and help his son before his pain is passed on to the next generation. Guest Starring *Ken Howard as Judge Walter Merrick *Giancarlo Esposito as Ely *Khalil Kain as Randall Fisher *Noah Gray-Cabey as Jameel Fisher *Aaron Paul as Link *Sarah Hunley as Rain Check Nurse *Neal Matarazzo as Mike Slade *Joe Howard as Clive Slade *Femi Emiola as Rachel Fisher *Preston Davis as African American Teen *Douglas Bierman as Laughing Man Plot Synopsis Judge Merrick is awarded a court house after him, on the stand as the are playing the spangled banner Melinda sees a ghost 'sucking the life' out of him. Melinda tries to stop it but it's too late the Judge falls off the podium and the ghost sucks the life out of her to but leaves. Melinda locks eyes on the laughing man before he disappears. The ghost moves and wrecks havoc on the square. Pestering people. Melinda asks the man who runs a hardware store, Ely the ghost was seen there. Melinda does research and finds out that Ely was attacked a white man because he insulted him then out of revenge the man killed him and he wasn't prosecuted. It was an act of racism. Melinda goes to find the prosecutor of when Ely attacked the man who happens to be Judge Merrick. Ely goes to him first and begins sucking the life out of him. Melinda is able to stop him and asks him about Ely, Merrick doesn't remember and he says he is tired. Melinda leaves and she locks eyes with a dead nurse. Melinda calls the son of Ely and Melinda asks about Merrick and he says he knows about Merrick saying he is the one who killed his Mother, Melinda is confused and thought it was the Father that died. He said that Ely was killed too. Randall, Ely's son visits Grandview and explains that the Link Hofstedder is the one who killed Ely. Ely quit working at the hardware store because Link is being paid a dollar more even though Link just got there and Ely has been there for 18 years. Slade the owner of the store says that he owed his Father a favor. Ely says that he doesn't know the difference between a lamp post and a light socket. Link gets angry and tells him "Watch it boy" Later that night Link waited for him and killed him. His Mother talked to Merrick saying that there was a witness but Merrick disregarded it and says there's nothing he could do. Ely's wife says that Ely was not violent he wouldn't do such a thing. Merrick walks away despite her pleas and she does of a heart attack right in front of little Randall. Melinda is sad that all that anger Randall has his is being reflected on his son too just like Ely. At night Mellinda see the faceless man that was last seen in Undead Comic. Melinda screams what did he want. He did answer and uses his powers to pull her but then he disappears. Ely appears and Melinda says that he needs to talk to his son. Ely says that he won't see his son until he Randall dies. He disappers. Jameel is sitting at the square with his Dad, Jameel sees Ely and tells his Dad that he looks exactly like in the newspapers. Randall is confused and Melinda guides them to the shop. Melinda shows him that his son Jameel can see his Father. Ely tells him about his first born Cecilia, about how she drowned in a lake. Randall is shocked and he asks what happened in the alley. Ely says that Link was drunk and waited for him. Link attacked him and Ely didn't want to fight but it was too late he was hit with a lamp post instantly killing him. Ely was also there when his wife died and she wanted him to go into the light with her but he says the couldn't. His anger got the best of him and he stayed, yelling at the employees. Melinda and Randall go to the hospital to talk to Merrick but Melinda was stopped by the nurse that helped him Melinda find the patient who has the heart of a deceased in episode four in season 1 Mended hearts. The nurse says that she has something to say, Melinda says not right now but the nurse speaks anyway and says that she is the witness to the Ely case. She was the nurse taking care of Link on the night Ely died. He told her everything that he did, he says that he made a perfect example out of Ely. She went to talk to Merrick but he disregarded her and says that it was a case he knew he wasn't going to win. By the time she goes home she found a check written for five-thousand dollars from the Hofstedders. Merrick is shocked about the information, he didn't know about money. The next day Merrick goes back on the stand and he tells everyone about what happened to Ely, he announces that his is going to change the name of the building that has his name to Ely's. Ely wants Melinda to tell Randall that he grew up strong but he needs to be soft not only for him but for his son Jameel. And that Jameel needs to grow up with both. Eli finds peace and he sees the light, he sees his wife and daughter. Eli makes his way to the light but Melinda stops him. She asks what did he mean that there are others who are interested in her. Ely says that during his time here he heard from other ghosts that there are ghosts who know what she can do and they are not happy with her. Ely then goes to the light. Spirits Notes *This episode gathered a total of 10.22 million viewers. Trivia Quotes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Ghost Whisperer Episodes